


No Other Answer

by ArtemisBennet



Series: Crowley's Punishment [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's Turn Riding The Sheets, Crowley in panties, Crowley's Dick is in Double Digits, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBennet/pseuds/ArtemisBennet
Summary: Crowley decides it's time Bobby's life experience needs to be expanded a little.  Time for the King of Hell to be in charge in bed.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Crowley's Punishment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	No Other Answer

Bobby Singer lay back on his bed as he was bade, the pleasant anticipation tingling throughout his body. This was the sixth or seventh time Crowley, King of Hell, had visited him since what Bobby thought of as the first time. That wasn’t including the first time he’d actually seen the demon and the awkward desperation of the deal Crowley had sleazed out of him. Though he shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, ever have believed that a demon would have let him out of said deal, no matter what he said.

No. He dated things from the first time he had taken the King of Hell to his bed. From the night Crowley had come back, all threats notwithstanding, and…..seduced him.

That was a mannered word for the physical storm they’d unleashed. Bobby hadn’t expected to find the offer tempting, he truly hadn’t. He’d never thought about men like that and still didn’t, really. But when Crowley had purred the words in that crazy accent of his and had come right into his personal space, pressing his body physically into Bobby as he had, Bobby could find no other answer but yes. Crowley’s personal skills, honed by centuries of demonhood and deal making, had bewitched Bobby Singer in the oldest meaning of the word.

He'd instigated the next encounter. No denying that. He’d used an actual summoning ritual and when Crowley had stood smirking before him, dramatically inquiring what Bobby’s pleasure might be with a humble (hah!) denizen of Hell, Bobby couldn’t stand it. His aroused physical state had already been clearly evident to the demon’s senses, of course. He’d lunged at Crowley, who duly pretended to be surprised, pressed him down to the couch and climbed on board.

Another time, Crowley had ambushed him in the shower! After that, he’d appeared in Bobby’s truck dressed in a tight skirt and revealing blouse, stockings and makeup and all. It was the silk panties tightly confining his huge and very male equipment which had stirred Bobby’s lust, though, and those panties had made a couple of return appearances. Well. Different silk panties. None of the pairs ever survived their first wearing.

Crowley, somewhat to the hunter’s surprise, thoroughly enjoyed playing the bottom. Playing was the word, though. He’d writhe his plump body under Bobby, emitting girlish squeals of lust while the hunter entered his ass. And Bobby could no longer pretend their relationship wasn’t a major part of his life.

He’d told the boys. They hadn’t seemed that surprised and Bobby wondered whether they’d seen something, try though he had to hide what was going on. He just hadn’t wanted the grief, as well as possible threats to Crowley himself. So he’d flat out said, “You harm Crowley and I’ll come after ya. He’s mine.” Whatever Crowley himself might think of such a declaration, he hadn’t argued when Bobby told him.

Come to think of it, this was probably getting on for the tenth visit. Not that he regarded their encounters as routine in any way. Crowley always had something new to show him or play out. And this time, it was a request for Bobby to lie back and just enjoy what happened. 

As it turned out, this was Crowley, stripped and eager, moving between the hunter’s legs, his skilled mouth on him and his hand stroking Bobby’s intimate parts. Bobby rarely needed much instigation any more to get to the point of fucking Crowley. It felt so damn good to be up against him and inside him that it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Any world. He made a motion to be up, wanting to push Crowley back, climb on top of him and rub their aching dicks together. But the demon’s otherworldly strength held him. Usually he didn’t flaunt that so much, and he did love to have the hunter up his ass.

“Damn, that feels good,” Bobby muttered, though he was floating in ecstasy and could barely speak clearly. He knew Crowley liked to hear the words, especially dirty talk. His dick was throbbing in pleasure, hard and ready in the demon’s fingers. Crowley released it from his mouth but ran a finger along it, causing Bobby to shiver deliciously and thrust forward. “I’m ready, Crowley, you know I’m ready to split your ass in two.”

“Don’t hold back, darling, tell me what you’d _really_ like to do to me,” the demon purred. He returned his attention between Bobby’s spread legs and his mouth performed delicious magic.

“I want to make you scream,” Bobby growled. His fingers itched to feel Crowley’s huge dick in them, stroking and jerking it until the demon came, shrieking in delight. To penetrate him and reach under his fleshy sides to grip that dick while it was so painfully hard, leaking precum in desperate desire. All of this was in his voice

“No, darling, now it’s your turn,” Crowley whispered. His fingers, lubed and careful, pressed and caressed and Bobby was suddenly nervous. The thought flashed through his mind that Crowley was _damned_ big. “I’ll take things slowly,” the demon said, matter of fact now, “but you should know what it feels like, love, even if it’s not your usual preference.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly want you to make _me_ scream.”

“Duly noted, Robert.” Crowley emerged, moving hands and knees style over Bobby and pausing so that his erection brushed against Bobby’s. Even nervous, this made the hunter shiver in pleasure. Crowley was so clearly ready, even without more stimulation from Bobby. “You can trust me, love, at least in this. My area of expertise and all that.”

“You’ve got more than one area of expertise,” the hunter muttered, feeling himself harden under those clever fingers. “And I trust you. I altered my wards so you can access the house, didn’t I? And removed the Devil’s Trap in the bedroom. Sorry about the one in the pantry, by the way, I jes’ didn’t expect you’d need to go there.”

“Some day when we’re less occupied, I’ll get you to explain just why you believe some evil creature invading your home with mayhem in mind would take a side trip to your pantry, Robert, whereas _I_ occasionally may need to look for the sugar.” Crowley traced his finger around where, Bobby realised, he would soon be focusing all his physical energy. “That’s better, darling, now lie back and think of……anywhere you like.” 

He moved against the hunter again and Bobby groaned, the delicious aching sensations spreading outwards from the delicate touch of Crowley’s finger. His own dick was aimed skyward, quivering and longing, and he might have spoken if he had still been able to form words. Crowley’s cock brushed against his entrance, seeming to know its way, and slowly, with his impeccable skill and timing, Crowley buried it inside Bobby’s hole. The hunter gasped, then moaned and heard the demon’s chuckle as that huge, rigid spear of flesh slid further into his ass, filling him full. Without consciously meaning to, he had moved in order to allow maximum access. And Crowley took it.

He moved back a little, easing the pressure, but just as Bobby would have asked him if that was it, knowing it wasn’t, that massive dick was back, stretching him beyond what he’d thought he could bear. That pressure slowly, inexorably, built up pleasure as Crowley thrust repeatedly home in his ass. The hunter heard himself growling, “Faster, faster, don’t be so goddamn careful!”

He found himself thrusting up against the demon, desperate to get that monster cock fully inside him again, and crazily realised that he knew, now, why Crowley screamed and begged under him when Bobby fucked him. He was all feeling now, wordless and ecstatic, holding on to Crowley’s arms as he lay on his back, letting Crowley possess him in the most direct sense of the word. Couldn’t speak to tell Crowley he was about to come, but the demon knew, laughed as he thrust and moments later erupted inside Bobby’s ass, driving that delight throughout the hunter’s body. 

Crowley collapsed on top of him as he did so, and Bobby’s arms closed around him. He wondered just how loud he’d gotten then. Maybe this wouldn’t be his first choice, but damn it, he could see himself returning for more at some point.

“Back to your turn, next time,” he managed, stroking the demon’s back. “But _hell_ , Crowley!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have referenced "The Right Kind of Ridiculous," a fic by The Fierce Beast and Violet Smith. Many thanks for putting the idea of Crowley in dress up (and panties!) into my mind.


End file.
